


Artistry

by sehnsucht97



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsucht97/pseuds/sehnsucht97
Summary: The reader models nude for Till to draw her, creating sexual tension, and leading to a lot of smut.





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one scene in the Ausländer music video, and this also was originally supposed to be wholesome but here we are. I hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> side note: don't read this if the word "daddy" makes you uncomfortable because I probably used it too much lmao

Till looked down at his page, quietly sketching in his sketchbook. He sat on the opposite side of the couch from [Y/N], occasionally looking up at her, watching as she looked down at her phone. He quietly drew her without her knowledge, admiring her as he did so.  
He sighed as he made a mistake, flipping his pencil around nervously to use his eraser. He continued sketching his girlfriend, working on her eyes. He smiled down at the page as he drew, slowly but surely getting all of her features onto the page.  
She looked up from her position suddenly, causing him to curse under his breath at the loss of his reference.  
She went to the kitchen, coming back with two cans of Dr. Pepper. She placed one on the coffee table beside Till, smiling at him as she sat back down.  
“Whatcha drawin’ hun?” [Y/N] asked cheerfully.  
“Oh... um- nothing…” he replied, pushing his sketchbook against his chest to hide the drawing from her.  
“Awe, come on sweetie, let me see,” she said, pouting at him. She moved herself to sit much closer to him, her knee pressed against his. She tried to get a look at his sketchbook, watching as his face turned a bright red.  
“Please, may I see it?” she pushed. “If you don’t want to show me, that’s okay. But I _would_ love to see it. You know I always love what you draw, sweetheart.” She smiled at him, giving him a pouty look.  
He sighed, releasing his sketchbook from his tight grasp. He closed his eyes as he handed over it to her, placing his pencil on the table and cracking open the can of Dr. Pepper she left for him.  
“Till, this is amazing!” she enthused. “Why did you want to hide this?”  
“You know I’m a little insecure about my art… and the fact that it's of you…”  
She smiled. “Have you just been staring at me this whole time?”  
“No,” he quickly replied, his face heating up rapidly. “Only occasionally.” He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper in hopes to cool his face down and distract from the conversation.  
“Don’t be embarrassed babe,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss his cheek and nibble on his earlobe. “You should know by now that I think - well, I know - that you’re insanely talented with your music, writing, and your drawing. I think it’s adorable that you would want to draw me. Hell, if you wanted to, you could’ve asked and I would’ve modeled nude for you…”

 

She winked as she got up and walked away, swinging her hips a little more than usual in order to tease him. He watched in awe as she walked away, hungrily staring at her ass.  
“[Y/N]?”  
She stopped and turned towards him, a smirk on her face. “Yes, darling?”  
“Can I still take you up on that offer?” he asked.  
She began to laugh. “Oh, honey. We won't have enough time for that now…” She chugged the last of her Dr. Pepper and threw the can out, still smirking at Till, watching as a desperately lustful look grew in his eyes.  
“Why not?” he begged.  
“We have dinner reservations tonight, remember?” she replied, kissing his cheek. “We should be getting ready.”  
“Oh shit, yeah!” he exclaimed. “I can't believe I forgot our date night.”  
“Now go put on some nicer clothes handsome,” she laughed. She skipped off towards their bedroom, rummaging through her wardrobe. She pulled out a shorter blue dress that she just bought, one she'd never shown Till. She specifically bought it because it tightly hugged every curve of her body, wanting to save it for a date night to impress him. She stripped down, changing into a sexier push-up bra, fishnets, and matching lace thong, before putting on her dress, momentarily struggling to zip it up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling as she started to feel comfortable with herself. Her dress went halfway down her thighs, accentuating her curves and her breasts.  
She put on her favourite pair of heels and slowly opened the bedroom door.  
“Till?!” she yelled.  
“Yes, baby?” He came around the corner, tying his tie, before looking up to see her standing in the doorway. He stopped as he caught sight of her in her dress, his eyes immediately drifting up to her cleavage.  
“Wow…” he groaned. “You look… so beautiful…”  
“Do you like the dress?” she asked nervously.  
“Do I?” he responded. “Fuck, Liebe...you look fantastic… and you look confident, which I love to see.”  
She blushed, pulling him closer by the suit jacket and toying with the first done up button of his shirt. “Well, I think you look very handsome Till... you know I love it when you dress nicely, but wow…almost makes me want to rip that suit right off of you and have you fuck me right on the living room floor…”  
“Stop,” he moaned, feeling his cock stiffen. “You've teased me enough. If you keep pushing it, I'm gonna make you miss that reservation little girl.”  
“We better get going then,” she giggled, grabbing her purse, jacket, and wallet before heading to the elevator with her arm under Till's.

 

They headed down to the parking lot from their apartment, rushing to the car. Till opened the door for his girlfriend, holding her hand as she got into the car, closing the door as she got in.  
He got into the driver’s side, speeding out of the parking lot towards the restaurant. Till parked their car into a spot farther away from the building, getting out of the car and straightening his suit jacket. He jogged around to the other side of the car to open the door for his girlfriend, helping her out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping a firm grip on her hip.  
“God, you look so fucking good in that dress…” he groaned. “It’s really too bad that I’ll be tearing it off of you later…”  
“No, you won’t Mister,” she snapped back. “I paid good money for this dress.”  
“I can buy you another one,” he responded, moving his hand down to her ass.  
“How about I let you take up on that offer I gave ya earlier?” she asked, changing the subject. “If you’re in the mood to draw when we get home, I think it’d be fun.” She smirked at him, wrapping her arm around him as he moved to grab the door for her, lightly tapping her ass to push her through the doorway.  
“Are you trying to tell me you want me to draw you naked?” he asked.  
“It would be kinda hot, wouldn’t it?” she whispered.  
“Yes... yes, it would,” he grunted. “I would love to though, I’d love to try and capture your beauty on paper like that. But it may be hard to keep my hands off of you… fuck hun, you’re already making it difficult…”  
“Till please,” she moaned. “Can we get through dinner without you torturing me?”  
He laughed. “Oh honey, you are adorable.”

 

\----------

Till held the door open for [Y/N], watching lovingly as she walked out of the restaurant.  
“Fuck…” he groaned under his breath.  
“What?” she asked, turning around to look at him as she got to the car.  
“You…” he grunted. “I can’t keep my fucking eyes off of you…”  
She smiled up at him, stretching up a bit to kiss him. “You really fucking like this dress, don’t ya?”  
He chuckled as he opened the door for her, slapping her ass as she got into the car. “Of course I do. Look at you. I don’t know what I did to be deserving of someone so fucking beautiful, inside and out.”  
She blushed, her face heating up. He hopped into the driver’s side of the car, roughly kissing her all over her face as he shut and locked the door.  
“Fuck, I love every goddamn thing about you,” Till enthused. “Your personality, your kindness, that laugh, that smile, those hugs… your fucking perfect body…”  
Her face continued to get redder, Till smiling as he softly planted kisses on her heated cheeks, and lips.  
“Till, please…” she whined, frowning at him.  
“What’s wrong, babygirl? Is everything alright?” he asked, concern touching his voice. “Did you enjoy your dinner?”  
“Yes, baby. Thank you for taking me out tonight...” She gave him a half-assed smile, her confidence fading.  
“Of course honey, it is always a joy to go out and do things with you. You alright?”  
She sighed, leaning her head on Till’s shoulder. He moved his arm up, stroking her hair and sighing. She sniffed, her nose beginning to run as tears started to run down her cheeks.  
He shifted as he felt her breath hitch, looking at her worriedly.  
“Baby, are you crying?”  
“I’m sorry,” she hurriedly muttered.  
“Honey…” he began, shifting her face towards his and cupping her cheek. “Look at me.”  
She looked at him, her eyes glassed over. “I’m sorry… I just got really self-conscious… I apologize for ruining our date night…”  
“Hun, you did not ruin our date night,” he replied. “And it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize.”  
She leaned her head into the crevice of his neck, planting kisses on his upper neck and jawline.  
“And besides, even if you don’t see it, I think you look absolutely beautiful, always,” he groaned. “I understand how you feel, but I can’t help but wish you saw yourself the way I do.”  
She looked up at him, smiling as he wiped away her tears.  
“Till?”  
“Yes, hun?”  
“Can we go home? I just want to be completely alone with you…”  
“Of course, meine Liebe,” he smiled, kissing her again.

 

Till pulled the car out of the lot, speeding back to their home. He helped [Y/N] out of the car, picking her up and carrying her to the elevator. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself close to him as the elevator took them to their apartment. Till put her down to unlock the door, taking her hand as he led her into the living room.  
“Come here,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him by the hips. He kissed her passionately, slipping his hands down her back to rest on her ass.  
“Hey…” she began, placing her hands on his chest. She started unbuttoning his shirt and jacket, removing his tie. “Are you in the mood to draw?”  
“You still up for that?” he chuckled. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes… and yes…” she groaned. “I’m pretty sure some people in the restaurant were laughing at me, they were staring at me… I don’t know why I let it get to me.”  
He kissed her forehead. “Awe baby, you should’ve told me. I would’ve kicked their fucking asses. No one should be getting away with making my baby cry.”  
She laughed, kissing his newly exposed collarbone. “You never answered my question…”

  
“Am I in the mood to draw?”  
“Yes.” He lowered his eyes to her cleavage, eyes trailing along all of her curves.  
He moaned under his breath, placing his hands on her back. “Let me set up then.” He kissed her once more before grabbing his easel from the closet, setting it up with a drawing board and a thick piece of paper. He grabbed two stools, one for him and one for her to sit on. He skipped through the house, grabbing all his supplies, putting them down before returning to her.  
He placed his hands back onto her ass, trailing them around her body, squeezing her curves. He eventually drifted his hands towards the top of her dress’s back, taking hold of the zipper.  
He began pulling it down, admiring as her dress got looser around her body. He pulled it down, letting it drop to her hips, exposing her bra to him.  
“This is new too huh?” he noticed. She nodded in response, smiling up at him.  
“I bought it when I was out last night…” she teased. “You like it?”  
He grunted as he ran his fingers over the black and blue lace of her bra. “You know I love it when you wear fancy bras and panties… especially when you’re in lace…”  
“And you know I love it when you take it off of me…”

 

Till slipped [Y/N]’s dress off the rest of the way, exposing her underwear and the rest of her tights to him.  
“Goddammit, look at you,” he groaned, his hands resting on her hips. “You are just absolute fucking perfection. Fuck, I am the luckiest man on the planet.”  
She took his suit jacket off, throwing it on the back of their couch. She proceeded to unbutton his shirt all the way, untucking it from his trousers. She toyed with his suspenders, occasionally grazing her fingers over his nipples. Her fingers traveled up, caressing his face before grabbing the bun in his hair with one hand, trailing the other to his hip. He reached around to squeeze her ass, grunting as he realized she was wearing a thong.  
“Till, baby…” she whined as he removed her bra and dropped it on the couch, pinching her nipples between two of his fingers. He took his other hand and slid it between her thighs, feeling around over the fabric of her panties.

  
“How cute is that,” he teased. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaking wet for me…”  
“Are you trying to tell me you want to skip the drawing?” she asked, now hoping he would pack up his supplies and fuck her then and there.  
“Nope,” he responded, winking sarcastically at her. He threw her onto the couch, pulling her fishnets off to remove her thong, before putting her tights back on her. “Up you get.”  
She followed his orders, getting off the couch, and then heading towards the bedroom. She pulled the box of their sex toys out of the closet, rummaging through it, looking for a few specific things. She purposefully stood in the doorway as she bent over, hoping Till would catch a glance of her.  
She smirked as she heard him grunt in frustration from the living room, grabbing a collar, leash, and ballgag from the bin and throwing it on the floor momentarily. She walked over to close the door before putting those things on herself to torture Till in revenge for not fucking her when she wanted.

 

She opened the door, now collared and gagged, and quietly sat down on the stool on the other side of his easel.  
She removed the gag from her mouth and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She spread her legs on the stool, exposing her pussy to him, letting the leash fall between them.  
“Are we doing this or not baby?” she teased before putting the gag back in her mouth. She felt a surge in confidence and pride as she watched him get visibly frustrated, his bulge straining the button and zipper of his trousers.

 

[Y/N] sat quietly, gagged and with her legs spread, as Till began drawing. Every time he looked at her, he became even more visibly frustrated. He pulled out his phone, taking a picture of her, before continuing to draw.  
He poked his head out from behind the easel, admiring the view in front of him as he continued to sketch. He felt his cock twitch under his clothes, his frustration and arousal starting to become unbearable.  
She whined against the gag as she felt herself becoming more aroused, her wetness dripping onto her inner thighs and the stool. She began drooling on herself, her spit dripping down her chin.  
Till chuckled as he looked at her, covered in her own mess. “Look at you, you little slut. I’m not even near you, let alone touching you, and you’re making a complete mess of yourself. I can see your little cunt dripping from here, and I can see that you’re drooling all over yourself. Look at the mess you’re making, you’re torturing me.”  
“Please…” she whined against the gag, more drool falling from her mouth.  
He continued sketching, ignoring her whines. He finished the main shape of her, starting to add more detail, while his arousal continued to be the focus of his mind.  
“Daddy, please come here and fuck me…” she begged, her voice muffled by the ballgag. “I need your big cock pounding into me, please…”  
“What are you whining about, little girl?” he teased, knowing full well what she had said, trying to stay focused on his drawing, stopping to look and compare his reference and his sketch.  
“Till, please…” she loudly whined.  
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me daddy, please…” she whined loudly. “I need your cock inside me, please give it to me...”  
“You really think I should show you any mercy after you purposely put a collar on and gagged yourself, presumably to arouse me and distract me?” he teased. “Your little plan backfired didn’t it, slut? Maybe I should gag you with my cock instead and force you to swallow my cum.”  
“Please…” she begged, beginning to squirm on the stool.

  
He chuckled, shaking his head and putting his pencil down. He stood from his stool, walking over to her as she continued to squirm.  
“Daddy please…” she begged again, reaching her hands up to touch him.  
He grabbed onto the leash attached to her collar and yanked on it. She gagged on the ball in her mouth, whining helplessly. He proceeded to grab her chin, lifting her face up to look at him.  
“Such a dumb little slut,” he teased. “Do you want my cock?”  
“Yes daddy, I do…” she whined. “I need it…”  
“How badly do you need it?”  
“Very badly…”  
He slapped her across the cheek, smirking as she moaned, becoming more aroused. “Let me hear you beg for my cock. Tell me how much you want to suck me off, how badly you want me to fuck you until your legs are shaking uncontrollably and you don’t remember your own name.”  
“Fuck, please give me your cock daddy…”  
“More,” he ordered. “I want you to _beg_ for it. Or I will force you to watch while I jack myself off and cum all over my own hands.”  
She moaned against the ballgag again. “Please, please, please, Till… I want your cock so bad…”  
“More.”  
“Please, sir... I want to taste you, I want to wrap my lips around your big cock, to feel the head of your cock on my tongue and pushing to the back of my throat. I want you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can, I need to feel your thick cock throbbing inside me as you pound into me... I want you to stretch my pussy out, make me feel good... like you always do… I want you to breed me like the stupid slut I am...”  
“Good girl,” he grunted, him and his cock approving of her begging. He grabbed one of her hands, guiding it towards the zipper of his trousers. “Pull my zipper down.”

 

[Y/N] followed his orders, pulling the zipper down all the way and unbuttoning his pants. She pulled them down off of his hips, leaving him in nothing but a completely undone dress shirt and his boxers. She fondled his bulge, earning her a grunt of approval.  
He grabbed her by the leash again as he got down on his knees, also removing the ballgag from around her. He pushed her slightly back, her ass hanging off of the stool. He began to lick up her juices off of the stool, elegantly cleaning it.  
“Daddy, please eat my pussy...” she whined. “Oh God, please...”  
He licked up the last of the wetness off the stool, standing up. He yanked her by the leash, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. He sat on the couch, pulling her between his legs. Before he could say another word or do anything else, she began planting kisses onto his bulge over the fabric of his boxers.  
“Fucking Christ…” he groaned. “You really are desperate for it, aren’t you?”  
“Yes daddy…” she whispered. “Please let me suck your cock…”  
“I think I can grant you that…” he moaned, pulling his underwear off and exposing his cock. She immediately took the head of it into her mouth, sucking contently. She loudly slurped at his cock, occasionally licking up along the veins in his shaft. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she engulfed his whole shaft in her mouth, adding her hand to jerk him off.  
She moved down his shaft, taking his balls into her mouth, loudly and roughly sucking.  
“Can you lift your hips up?” she asked, looking up at him with an innocent look.  
“For what?”  
“Just do it.”  
He complied, grunting as she began rimming his asshole. She continued milking his cock, making him whine louder.  
“Fuck, you slut…” he grunted. “You know this is my weakness…”  
“You love it when I rim you, don’t you?” she teased, before returning to sucking and licking at his hole.  
“Fuck yes… and I know you like it too…” he moaned in response. “But you’re not making it any easier for yourself. Teasing me like this is just going to make me do the same to you…”  
She pulled her mouth away, smiling up at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too darling,” he replied, gripping her face and prying her jaw open. He slid his cock back into her mouth, her beginning to obediently suck him off.  
She whined around his cock as she felt herself gushing, her wetness dripping down onto her inner thighs. He yanked on her leash again, making her gag on his cock.

 

“Look at me and don’t take your eyes off of mine,” Till growled, gripping tightly onto [Y/N]’s leash.  
She looked up, lifting her hands to rub his chest, slipping his shirt off of him as she lowered and raised her head on his shaft. She contently sucked, momentarily closing her eyes. Till abruptly thrust up deep into her throat, causing her to loudly choke and gag; her spit running down her chin rapidly.  
“I told you to look at me you slut,” he snarled down at her. “I want to see your pretty little face while you suck my cock.”  
She slipped his cock out of her mouth momentarily. “Till, please fuck me…”  
“If you don’t stop begging, unless I tell you to, I will make sure I torture you for as long as possible…” he grunted. “So if you keep acting out, I’ll have to gag you again and punish you.”  
“Please punish me,” she whined, reaching down between her legs to touch herself. Till slapped her across the face and aggressively grabbed her by the jaw.  
“You’re being a bad little girl,” he scolded. “And you’re on the fast track to getting your ass spanked.”  
She smirked at Till, gasping as he pulled her up, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He took the collar and leash off of her, throwing it to the floor.  
“Put me down!” she whined.  
He took his other hand and smacked her ass hard, the sound echoing throughout their apartment.  
“Quiet, slut,” he snarled. She whined, hoping he would spank her again.  
He carried her into the bedroom, throwing her down on the bed. “Fuck, those tights look so hot on you…”  
She spread her legs for him again, causing him to moan at the way her tights sat across her pussy. He moved closer to her, tearing her tights open at the crotch and then proceeding to completely tear them off of her.  
“Till…” she moaned softly.  
“Shut your legs and get up,” he ordered.

 

[Y/N] got off the bed, standing up beside him. She put her hands on his chest as he squeezed her ass with both hands, pushing her closer to him. He sat himself down on the edge of their bed, looking up at her as if he was waiting for something.  
She shook her ass at him teasingly, moving her hands toward her pussy as if to touch herself.  
“Get the fuck over here,” he groaned. “Stop being such a disobedient little slut, or as I said, I will make you get me off and leave you without me inside you.”  
Knowing it would piss him off, she began walking away from him instead. He stood up and quickly ate up the distance between them, shoving her against the wall.  
He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing the sides of her neck and smirking as she choked out a whine.  
“What did I tell you?!” he snarled at her, raising his voice. She continued getting wetter, squirming around as she was held to the wall by her throat.  
“P-Please fuck me Till…” she choked out. “Fuck, I need you so badly…”  
“Why should I? Only a good girl gets the rewards she wants.”  
“I’m sorry daddy, I’ll do anything you want!” she whined, pushing her hips towards Till. He took his free hand to push her hips back against the wall.  
“Stay where I fucking put you!” he yelled, his voice hoarse. “I know what you want, and you will get it if you are good, okay?”  
She whined in response, trying to keep herself as still as possible. She choked out Till’s name as she felt her wetness drip down her thighs more.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Till groaned, putting a little bit more pressure onto the side of her neck.  
“W-Why would I do that? Where’s the fun in that?” she teased, winking at him.  
“The more you act out, the less pleasure I will give you,” he calmly replied. “You’re already getting punished, so I suggest you listen to me before you regret anything.”  
“Daddy, please…” she moaned. “You better fuck me like the dirty whore that I am.”

“Oh, should I now?” Till teased. He took his hands off [Y/N] and turned her around, pushing her face against the wall. “Push your ass out. Now.”  
She complied, pushing her ass towards him. “Are you gonna punish m-”  
He cut her off by swinging his arm back and striking her ass.  
“You have such a perfect ass, my pretty little slut.” He spanked her again, harder this time around, making her whine in frustration.  
“Stay put, bitch,” he ordered. He walked out of the bedroom, taking the belt off of his trousers that were still laying on the couch.  
“Good girl,” he praised for her staying put. “Too bad I still have to punish you for being such a disobedient whore.”  
He prepped his belt, snapping it in the process. She whined, sticking her ass out further, ready for him to strike her with his belt.  
“Daddy?” she inquired.  
“Yes, princess?” he responded, caressing her ass with his hand.  
“Can you hit me hard?”  
“Now, now, don't say anything you might regret.”

 

Till gripped onto his belt, preparing to strike her. “Ready baby?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He struck her with his belt, causing her to whine out his name. She felt the head of his hard cock brush against her ass, her moaning becoming more desperate.  
He struck her a few more times before throwing his belt to the floor and turning her around to face him.  
He gripped onto her hips, pulling her over to their bed. “It is my turn to torture you. Get on all fours on that bed, ass in the air, and spread your fucking whore legs. Bend that ass over for me and don’t move until I tell you.”

 

[Y/N] did as she was told, shivering as she felt Till place his rough hands on her ass. He spread her cheeks apart, licking a stripe up from her clit to her asshole. She whined desperately, her arousal now completely unbearable. She broke down, moaning and begging for him to fuck her.  
“Holy fuck!” she screamed as he began licking and sucking loudly at her asshole. “Oh my God... I need you to fuck me…”  
“Don’t worry princess,” he muttered against her ass. “If you’re a good girl and take this, I will keep making you cum until your legs are shaking to the point that you can’t stand up on your own.”  
“Fuck please…” she moaned as she gushed again, her wetness dripping from her pussy, Till putting his mouth below to catch it. Shortly after, he returned his mouth to her asshole, spitting on her before continuing to lick her. She writhed against his tongue, hoping to get more pressure.  
“Till, I’m so sensitive…” she gasped. “It feels like I’m going to explode.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.” He focused attention on her pussy, sucking and pulling on her labia and clit. He raised a hand to her ass, pressing a finger against her asshole and rubbing painfully slowly.  
“Fuck, your pussy tastes so good, baby... I can’t wait to fuck your throbbing cunt and hear you whine my name like the pathetic bitch that you are for me.”  
“Fuck, please fuck me now…” she groaned, gushing again. “Please, please, please, I need your cock inside me... I don’t care which hole, please just use me like filthy little cum dumpster that I am!” Her thighs began to shake as he licked her clit very softly, causing her to gush more.  
“Should I give you my cock?” Till replied. “Should I relieve you of your craving? Should I take care of your dripping wet little pussy?”  
“Please daddy,” she whined. “Remind me of what a dirty slut I am, fuck me until I can’t remember my own name and only that I belong to you.”

 

Till flipped her onto her back, moving to grab a vibrator from their box of toys.  
“Oh fuck…” [Y/N] whined as she caught sight of the vibrator. “Please, I need you to fuck me, I crave your thick cock so badly… I need you to make me cum…”  
“Don’t worry, princess, I’m going to fuck you,” he assured. “Until you can’t fucking walk.”  
She moved up to the top of the bed, moaning as Till followed suit, bringing her face up to passionately kiss her.  
“Spread your legs for me, my beautiful little fuck toy.”  
She spread her legs as wide as she could for him, wrapping them around him as he maneuvered in between them. He took his cock into his hand and slid into her, causing her to cry out his name.  
“You wanna be a good girl and take every inch of my cock? You want me to pound your little cunt?”  
“Yes daddy, please fuck me hard!” He turned the vibrator on at the lowest setting, pushing it against her clit.  
She moaned as he flicked it over a sensitive spot.  
“Do you want me to continue using this on you?” he grunted as he began rocking his hips into her. “Or do you want daddy to rub your clit?” He turned the vibrator up a few notches, causing her to whine out his name.

  
“Whatever you prefer sir...” she choked out. He smirked as he began thrusting harder, turning the vibrations up higher. She began rocking her hips up, grinding her clit into the bullet vibrator.  
He put one hand on her hip and swung the other to slap her across the face. His thrusts were hard, rhythmic, and rough, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. They both moaned as his balls began to loudly smack against her, the wet sounds turning them on more.  
“Fuck, you make me feel so good…” she whined. “You feel so good inside me…”  
“Shit, baby... moan for me,” he snarled. “I love hearing how good I make you feel…”  
He grunted, almost animal-like as he looked down at her pussy, watching as her thighs shook as the vibrator moved against her clit.  
“Jesus Christ Till, please don’t fucking stop!” she screamed. “Fuck, your cock feels so fucking good!”  
“You like that, slut? You like getting fucked by an older man, don’t you? You just love the way I take care of you, the way I make you feel, huh?” Till growled. “You just love it when I pound my cock so deep inside you, don’t you?”

  
“Fuck yes baby, fuck me harder!” Her thighs began to shake uncontrollably as he placed the vibrator over a sensitive spot on her clit, causing her to repeatedly whine out his name.  
“See, good girls get good rewards,” he teased. “It pays to listen to me, doesn’t it whore?” He wrapped his hand back around her throat, squeezing on the sides of her neck just hard enough to make her gush around his cock and keep her thighs shaking.  
“Y-Yes sir,” she whined. “God, you’re so fucking deep inside me...I love the way you fuck me…”  
“Yeah? You love the way I fuck you?” He picked up the pace and intensity of his thrusts and began moving the vibrator around her clit.  
“Oh fuck… daddy, I’m so close… please don’t stop…”  
“You want daddy to make you cum?” he teased, thrusting harder straight into her g-spot. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, her hips thrashing up and her thighs beginning to shake again. “You want to cum on my cock and feel my cum inside you?”  
“Fuck yes!” she screamed as he thrust roughly into her again, pushing her over the edge. She arched her back as Till made her cum, him continuing to thrust into her and leaving the vibrator on her clit.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck Till, please s-stop, I’m going to cum all over you!” she screamed out as her orgasm was dragged out by Till’s continued thrusting.  
“Squirt for me slut!” he loudly groaned. “I want to feel you drench me, I want to hear you whine and beg for more.”

 

“Fucking hell Till!” [Y/N] screamed as her orgasm continued to intensify, squirting all over him. He put his arms under her body and lifted her up, continuing to thrust up into her, still keeping the vibrator pressed against her clit. She whined out his name as she continued unintentionally releasing herself onto him, her juices completely soaking his lower stomach, groin, and thighs. He abruptly pulled his cock out of her, pulling the vibrator away momentarily. She squirted a bit more onto his thigh as he pulled out, whining helplessly as she began to get a hollow feeling inside her. He flipped her onto her stomach and aggressively pulled her ass up towards him. He thrust his cock back inside of her, causing her to whine as he roughly forced her head down while pounding into her again.  
“You love it when I fuck you from behind, don’t you?”  
“Yes daddy, I do, you know I do!”  
“Keep taking my cock, keep being my good little girl.”  
“Till... my pussy is so s-sensitive... p-please slow d-down…” she whined helplessly.  
He grabbed her hips and ruthlessly drove his cock into her, reaching around to place the vibrator back on her clit. She whined out his name as the head of his cock pounded into her g-spot.  
“As I’ve said, I will keep making you cum until you’re trembling uncontrollably.”  
“Daddy…” she whined. “I think I’m close to cumming again…”  
He began spanking her ass, causing her to whine more. He pulled her hair with his other hand, making her completely lose herself in the feeling of him fucking her.  
“Spank me and fuck me harder, please!”  
He complied, striking her ass to the point of stinging. “You’re such a naughty little girl, aren’t you?!”  
“Yes, daddy... I’m _your_ naughty little girl!”  
“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum,” he grunted, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “You’re so fucking tight…”  
“Jesus Christ Till, baby, I’m gonna cum again, f-fuck…”

 

Till pressed the vibrator into her clit harder, pushing her over the edge and making her cum again. [Y/N] screamed his name as he continued thrusting, causing her to squirt again, completely soaking the sheets beneath her. He growled her name under his breath as he came inside her, smirking as she whined at the feeling of his cum inside her. He pulled out of her, admiring as he watched his cum drip out of her swollen pussy. He turned the vibrator off, placing it on the nightstand, and sat up at the top of the bed. He rested against the headboard with his still hard cock in his one hand, ordering her over to him with the other. She crawled over to him, his cum dripping down onto her thighs and legs, sitting on his thighs.  
“Ride me,” he ordered. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

  
She sunk herself down onto his cock, both moaning in unison.  
“Fuck Liebe, you’re still so wet…” he groaned. “You want to be filled up with more cum, slut?”  
She moaned in response, starting to bounce up and down on his cock. He placed the vibrator back on her clit as she moved, causing her to start moaning his name. He started quickly thrusting up into her, hitting her g-spot roughly. Her juices began squirting out of her again, wetting his stomach.  
“Holy shit, I’ve never seen you squirt so much,” he grunted as he thrust up into her harder. “Am I making you feel good, my little cum slut?”  
“F-Fuck y-yes… and I think you’re gonna make me cum again daddy…”  
“Fuck baby, I think I’m going to also…keep that ass bouncing on me...” he whined, his thrusts becoming sloppier. “Open your mouth.”  
She complied, opening her mouth wide. He leaned up, spitting into her mouth, some landing on her cheek. She swallowed his spit, picking up the pace of her bouncing, the wet slapping of skin getting louder.  
“You ready for another load inside you, babygirl?” he grunted breathlessly. “Want me to keep using your precious little cunt as my personal cum dumpster?”  
“Yes daddy, I need it… please… fuck, please cum in me… please make me cum…”  
“Come on baby, cum for me,” he muttered in her ear, holding her close and kissing her.

Till thrust up hard one last time before [Y/N] exploded again, cumming and clenching around his cock. The clenching of her pussy sent him over the edge, releasing another load inside of her. He continued thrusting and moving the vibrator around, making her cum for the fourth time very quickly. He followed suit, filling her pussy up entirely with his cum. She collapsed on top of him, his cock still inside of her. Her muscles began spasming, her weakened arms and legs shaking uncontrollably.  
“Fucking hell babygirl,” he moaned.  
She slipped his cock out of her, flopping onto the bed beside Till. He slipped down to have his head at her level, smiling at her.  
“Holy shit…” she panted. “Fuck, Till… you’re so good…”  
He breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, struggling to catch his breath. Her legs continued to spasm and shake, making her feel incredibly weak.  
“I’m going to have a shower,” he groaned. “I’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Okay baby,” she responded, resting her head against the pillows. She shivered as she rolled over, her legs landing in a huge wet spot. She got off the bed, almost collapsing due to the weakness in her legs, changing the bedsheets and then sitting on the floor. She looked over to the bathroom door, left open, listening to the sound of the water. She softly moaned as she continued looking, noticing the shape of Till’s muscular body. She slowly got up off of the floor, still feeling incredibly weak, and crept into the bathroom. She carefully opened the door, slipping into the shower behind Till, gasping quietly as she watched him washing himself down, the sight of him and his muscles covered in soap arousing her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, running her hands along his soapy, broad chest. He jumped, surprised to feel her behind him.  
She lowered her hands, running them over his abdomen, playing with the hair, and down to near his groin. She placed her head against his broad back and she took his balls into her now soap-covered hands.

 

“[Y/N]...” he moaned. “Still hungry for me, huh?”  
“Yes…” she whined, reaching for his now fully hard again cock, stroking him slowly. “You just made me feel so good… I didn’t want it to end…”  
“Didn’t want it to end?” he teased, turning around to face her. “Didn’t I make you cum four times?”  
“Yes…” she whined. “But I need more… your cock makes me feel so good… and with watching your silhouette through the shower door, I couldn’t help myself…”  
“Couldn’t help yourself, huh?”  
“No, sir…” she whined. “I can’t keep my hands off of your body… I love feeling how firm you are…”  
He chuckled. “And what do you mean by that?”  
“You know what I m-mean,” she whimpered as he put his hands on her hips, lathering her up with soap.  
“Maybe I don’t,” he teased, a hint of sarcasm in the tone of his voice.

  
She laughed, following it with a sigh. “You always talk about how you like my body, well, maybe it’s my turn.”  
“I’m not stopping you,” he laughed along with her. “I’ve always liked it when you’re forward with me. It’s hot to watch how you can go from so forward and demanding, to whining and begging for me...” He kissed her forehead, his erect cock brushing against her lower stomach as he moved closer, causing her to moan softly.  
“Shut up,” she teased. “It’s not my fault you’re so… incredibly attractive… fuck, Till, you know that you turn me on with how strong you are… it’s so fucking hot that you can just pick me up and throw me around so easily. How easily you can make me submit to you, how you can pin me down, press me into walls…”  
He moved forward, shoving her against the wall of the shower. “Like this, you mean?”  
“Fuck yes…” she moaned.  
“Keep talking. Get it all out,” he snarled in her ear, pinning her harder against the wall.  
“I love how big you are compared to me… how big… and firm your muscles are, how broad you are, fuck… please…”  
“Please what?”  
“Fuck me,” she whined. “Push that chest against mine. Pound your cock all the way in, make me cum again, keep making my thighs shake, make me moan…”  
“You ready for another round, baby?”

  
“Fuck yes!” she screamed, giggling as he lifted her leg up, wrapped it around his waist and pushed his cock back into her. He lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist also, fucking up hard into her. He buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking on the skin, drawing blood and bruising. She wrapped one hand under his arm, tangling the fingers of the other in his hair.  
“Fuck, I love it when you have your hair down,” she whimpered, messing up his wet, shampoo covered hair. The soap on their bodies lathered up more as he fucked up into her, her moaning echoing throughout the entire room. She wrapped both of her arms under his biceps, digging her nails into his back and dragging them down as her hands slipped, cutting into his skin.  
He reached outside of the shower door, grabbing the vibrator again. He flicked it on the highest setting again and roughly pushed it against her clit, her whining becoming almost screaming. He held the vibrator in place while wrapping the same hand around her hip. He pushed his upper body into hers, his other arm resting against the wall. He squished his chest into hers, her breasts pushing into his muscular chest. His thrusts got slower but harder, and sloppier as he got closer to orgasm.  
“Daddy, I’m gonna cu-... oh, fuck Till!” Her sentence got cut off by her orgasm ripping throughout her entire body. Her thighs began to shake violently around his waist, his thrusts keeping up at a sloppy, but rhythmic pace. She began squirting again as he continued his pounding, losing complete control over herself.  
“Till, holy fuck!” she screamed, whining and digging her nails under the skin on his back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- oh God, please, fuck!”  
She arched her back off of the wall as she came again, him following suit, grunting her name under his breath as he released another load inside of her.

 

“Holy shit Till…” [Y/N] moaned, holding herself close to him and burying her face in the crevice of his neck. He slid out of her slowly and put her on her own feet. His cum dripped out of her, falling to the shower floor and down the drain.  
She wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing him in for a hug as they stood under the warm water together. She snuggled her face against his chest, sighing contently as Till wrapped his arms tightly around her, placing a hand softly on the back of her head.  
“Are you content now baby?” he teased, his voice soft but hoarse.  
“Smart ass,” she poked back. “But fuck, that was amazing…”  
“Fuck babe, I don't think I’ve ever seen you squirt and cum that much for me,” he groaned. “I also don’t think I’ve ever cum that many times, holy shit…”  
He cleaned the vibrator off, placing it back on the counter before rinsing the last of the soap off of himself and his girlfriend. He turned the shower off and helped her out, drying her off. He dried himself before picking her up and carrying her back into the bedroom. He placed her softly down onto the bed, going through the drawers to find her a pair of underwear and one of his shirts for her to wear.

  
“Put these on babygirl,” he whispered, passing her the clothes. “I’ll go clean up the living room.” He ran out of the bedroom, cleaning up their clothes from the night and his art supplies. He put it all away carefully, returning to the bathroom to grab the vibrator he used on her, throwing it back into the bin and shoving the bin back into the closet.  
He put on underwear and pajama pants before climbing into the bed beside her. She sat cross-legged by the headboard, her hair now messily tied back.  
“Are you alright, Liebe?” he asked, looking at her lovingly.  
“Yes baby,” she smiled, caressing his face as she looked back at him. She pulled him in for a kiss, relaxing as she touched his lips. “I’m just sore.”  
“Do you need me to massage your back?” he asked.  
“Well, I don’t need you to, but I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy it if you did,” she groaned.  
“Turn around then baby.” She shifted herself around so her back was facing Till, relaxing her body as he rubbed his hands over her shoulders. He applied pressure into her shoulders, occasionally caressing her back. He began to plant kisses on her shoulder and neck, rubbing her scalp.

  
“[Y/N]?” he inquired.  
“Yes, sweetheart?” she responded, enjoying the feeling of his large, rough hands massaging her shoulders.  
“I just want to remind you that you are the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the world. I really can’t understand how I get to be here with you, but I’m glad I can be.”  
“You say that like you aren’t a kind… or attractive… man. It was easy for you to win me over,” she laughed. He smiled, laughing along with her. “I love you Till.”  
“I love you too [Y/N]. Are you feeling relaxed?”  
“Yes, baby…” She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak. “You know what, you always take care of me, let me take care of you for once,” she said, moving away from his hands.  
“It’s okay, Liebe,” he replied calmly. “You take care of me just as much.”  
“No, I probably don’t, which isn’t right,” she said. “Let me rub your back baby.”  
“It’s okay, princess.”  
“Do you not want me to? That’s okay, but I don’t want you to say that just because you don’t feel you deserve it or whatever…”  
He sighed, leaning over to kiss her. “If you really want to, then alright.”  
She crawled along the bed, positioning herself behind Till, who was sitting cross-legged. She placed her hands on his bare back, gasping as she ran her fingers along his completely scratched up back. She dragged her fingertips across the raised scratch marks, clearly fresh.  
“Holy shit, Till, I’m so sorry…” she gasped.  
“What for, meine Liebe?” he replied, seemingly unaware.  
“Your back…” she began. “It’s so fucking scratched up…”  
“Is it?” he responded, seeming to shrug it off and not caring.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scratch you like that… I feel bad for hurting you…”

 

“Honey…” he sighed. “I don’t even feel it. Plus, even if you did hurt me, I wouldn’t care, but I think you scratching me is fucking hot.”  
“Can I make it better?”  
“Baby, it’s fine,” he replied. “As I said, I think it’s hot. Hell, you should see your neck and collarbone. It’s covered in bite marks and hickies. Look at it all as the evidence of one hell of a fucking session, and we’re even anyway.”  
She smiled behind him, kissing his shoulders and rubbing his back, grazing the scratched skin. She began massaging his shoulders and stroking his hair.  
“Fuck Liebe, I love you so much,” he groaned, yawning mid-sentence.  
“Are you tired?” she inquired, sounding concerned. She herself was fairly tired from all the orgasms she’d had and the physical weakness she felt as a result.  
“I kind of am, actually,” he responded. She took her hands away from his back, pushing him down to a laying position. He laid slightly to the side, inviting her to cuddle herself between his arm and his broad, hairy chest. She rested her head on his chest, tracing her fingers over his chest and bicep, occasionally grazing over scars.  
“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “You are like a piece of art to me, Liebe. You know that?”  
“You flatter me,” she replied. “And you are the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I love you.”  
“And you know I love you too.”  
He ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally leaning down to kiss the top of her head before the both of them drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
